Everybody needs somebody to love
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Tout le monde sait ça, les papas et les mamans, ça doit être amoureux. Et ceux de Yachiru ne s'aiment pas, et c'est bien dommage. A elle donc de faire en sorte qu'ils tombent amoureux, pour qu'ils forment une vraie famille. Et quand Yachiru veut quelque chose, elle est prête à tout pour l'avoir !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach = Kubo =/= Wilwy

**Pairing :** pairing ? what pairing ? *air innocent*

**Total :** 1141 mots

**Setting :** post guerre de Karakura

**Warning :** neuneuterie intense

**Petit mot de l'auteuse :** tout ça, c'est la faute de Beautiful Draco, qui fait rien qu'à me lancer un défi d'écriture sur "Yachiru veut mettre Yumi et Ken-chan ensemble". Et forcément, il fallait que je rebondisse, parce que c'est vachement drôle ! :D

Ca avait été une idée lumineuse d'Isshin. Kenpachi, qui avait été envoyé avec ses subordonnés à Karakura Town pour une raison obscure qui pouvait tout avoir avec "débarrassez-nous de ces idiots brutaux pendant quelques temps", était très occupé à chasser les Hollows, taper sur Ichigo et aller boire avec ses subordonnés. Ce qui n'était pas un exemple pour une petite fille, d'après l'ancien capitaine. Il avait donc gentiment proposé de garder Yachiru avec ses filles pendant que son père adoptif partait courir les routes, promettant de fermer les yeux sur les bêtises auxquelles se livrait son fils avec les shinigamis. Kenpachi n'avait pas été très difficile à convaincre ; ça lui éviterait de devoir s'inquiéter de ce que Yachiru pouvait voir ou entendre quand elle était en compagnie des autres.

Et donc, pendant que son "père" passait son temps à chasser le Hollow et boire comme un trou, Yachiru passait ses journées à la clinique Kurosaki, à jouer avec Yuzu. Karin avait vite déclaré forfait après une demi-heure, mais sa jumelle s'entendait très bien avec la petite shinigami. Elles passaient des heures à jouer à la poupée, à les habiller, les coiffer, et les faire combattre des peluches promues Hollows pour l'occasion. C'est au cours d'une de ces après-midi, alors que les poupées venaient de battre un Kon qui se forçait à réduire au silence, que Yachiru posa la question :

- Pourquoi Kurosaki-san parle toujours comme ça au dessin de la jolie dame ?

- Oh... c'était notre maman. Elle est morte il y a six ans.

- Pourquoi il lui fait des bisous ?

- Parce qu'il l'aime beaucoup. Et qu'elle lui manque.

- Mais pourquoi elle lui manque ?

- ... Parce qu'il l'aime beaucoup, et qu'elle n'est plus là, répéta Yuzu après une seconde d'hésitation.

- Ton papa aime ta maman ?

- Bien sûr ! Les papas et les mamans s'aiment ! C'est pour ça qu'ils se marient !

- Ah bon ? Mon papa et ma maman, ils sont pas mariés.

Yuzu regarda Yachiru d'un air étonné.

- C'est qui, ta maman ?

- C'est Yumichika !

- Le shinigami avec les plumes ? Mais c'est un garçon !

Le sourire de Yachiru fondit comme neige au soleil.

- Il peut pas être ma maman, alors ?

- Les mamans, c'est des filles.

- Oui, mais il est gentil avec moi, et il s'occupe de moi, comme une maman. Alors je suppose que c'est pareil.

- Bon d'accord, admit Yuzu. Et ton papa, il aime ta maman ?

- Non. Il lui donne du travail, et ils boivent ensemble, mais c'est tout.

- Alors ça peut pas être ta maman.

- Mais si, il s'occupe de moi comme une maman ! s'écria Yachiru, ponctué par un coup de poing sur sa cuisse.

- Mais ton papa et ta maman, ils sont censés être amoureux !

Yachiru réfléchit un long moment.

- Alors s'ils tombent amoureux, Yumichika pourra être ma maman ?

- Mais on ne peut pas faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux !

- Mais ton papa, il est tombé amoureux de ta maman. Alors c'est possible !

- Tu vas faire comment, alors ?

- Je sais pas. Mais je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui sait...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De retour à Soul Society, Yachiru attendit que Kenpachi soit occupé à défier ses hommes en duel tous à la fois, et fila d'une seule traite à la Quatrième Division. Elle entra comme une furie, faisant sursauter tous les soigneurs présents par son reiatsu agité, et débarqua dans le bureau du capitaine Unohana. Celle-ci se contenta de plier soigneusement ses lunettes, croisa les mains sur sa table avec un bon sourire, et demanda :

- Vice-capitaine Kusajishi, que puis-je pour vous ?

Yachiru escalada la chaise devant le bureau, s'y assit, et dit très sérieusement :

- J'ai besoin d'aide.

- Et en quoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide ?

- Il faut que Plume et Ken-chan tombent amoureux !

Unohana lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Plume... et... Ken-chan...?

- Oui, Yumichika et Kenpachi.

- Et... puis-je savoir pourquoi vous tenez à ce qu'ils tombent amoureux ?

Yachiru croisa les bras.

- Parce que Plume, c'est ma maman, et Ken-chan, c'est mon papa, et que Kurosaki-chan m'a dit que les papas et les mamans sont censés être amoureux !

"Surprise" ne pouvait même pas commencer à décrire l'état d'esprit d'Unohana. Une sirène d'alarme se déclencha. Quand le vice-capitaine de la Onzième Division se mettait ce genre d'idées en tête, il valait mieux se préparer à un certain chaos. Sans rien montrer, elle remarqua, toujours aussi gentiment :

- Vous savez, vice-capitaine Kusajishi, on ne peut pas forcer deux personnes à tomber amoureuses...

- C'est aussi ce qu'a dit Kurosaki-chan. Mais Plume est joli, et Ken-chan est fort, et je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent tomber amoureux !

- Êtes-vous sûre qu'il s'agisse d'une si bonne idée ? Si vraiment ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils devraient pouvoir s'en sortir par eux-mêmes...

- Mais ils savent pas ! la coupa Yachiru en bondissant sur sa chaise. Ken-chan, il aime que le combat, mais il lui faut une femme ! Et s'il est pas amoureux de Plume, ça peut pas être ma maman ! Donc il faut qu'ils soient amoureux, comme ça j'aurai une maman, et un papa !

Unohana joignit les mains, y appuya son front, et soupira :

- Vice-capitaine Kusajishi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je comprends que vous souhaitiez avoir une famille... un peu moins bizarre. Mais ça ne se fait pas de manipuler les émotions des gens, juste pour obtenir ce qu'on veut. Parfois, il vous faut accepter ce que vous avez.

- Mais je suis sûre qu'ils s'aiment, en fait ! C'est juste qu'ils sont très bêtes !

Nouveau soupir de la part d'Unohana.

- On ne peut pas forcer les gens à tomber amoureux. On peut séduire quelqu'un, par exemple avec des cadeaux, mais s'il n'y a pas de sentiments dès le départ, ça ne marchera pas.

Le conseil eut le don de plonger Yachiru dans une profonde réflexion. Puis elle sourit, un immense sourire qui fit glisser un frisson dans le dos du capitaine. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire que c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée, la gamine se leva d'un bond, et disparut comme une flèche en lançant un "bye-bye, capitaine !" par-dessus son épaule. Unohana soupira une fois de plus. Quand Yachiru se mettait en tête de jouer ainsi avec les gens, c'était un mauvais signe pour tout le monde. Elle pourrait s'attendre à avoir des soins à donner avant la fin de la semaine...

* * *

Je sais, c'est pas très long pour un premier chapitre, mais ça va venir ! Attendez juste le prochain chapitre pour que ça commence à devenir n'importe quoi !

Quand Yachiru se lance, personne n'est à l'abri ! Mais elle est mignonne, alors on lui pardonne :D

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas Bleach pour Wilwy

**Total :** 1601 mots

Le lendemain matin, Yumichika sortit de ses quartiers après s'être assuré que sa tenue était comme d'habitude sans faille. Il lui fallait bien deux heures pour effectuer sa transformation, d'une ravissante créature élégamment négligée au saut du lit, en une merveilleuse créature soignée jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il fallait bien ça pour amener un peu de raffinement et de délicatesse au sein de cette division de brutes. C'était un vrai sacerdoce, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un se sacrifie.

Il sortait donc de ses quartiers, habillé, coiffé et parfumé avec soin. Et se prit immédiatement les pieds dans quelque chose, ce qui l'envoya embrasser le plancher avec un couinement très peu distingué. Il se releva, s'épousseta, vérifia que personne n'avait assisté à sa cabriole, puis se tourna vers l'objet qui avait osé attenter à sa dignité. C'était un bouquet de fleurs. Un beau bouquet de lys blancs. Qui donc pouvait bien avoir pensé qu'offrir des fleurs à un membre de la Onzième Division était une bonne idée ? Bon, il aimait secrètement les fleurs, bien sûr, mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, même sous la torture. Et celles-ci étaient magnifiques. Alors qui aurait pu deviner qu'il les aimait, et prendre le risque de venir dans la division avec, pour les poser devant sa porte ? Il n'y avait rien, pas une indication. Il les ramena à l'intérieur, les mit dans un vase, et les contempla un moment. Des lys... fallait-il y voir un signe ? Fallait-il... penser que quelqu'un était au courant ? Non, personne ne pouvait savoir. C'était sans doute un hasard. Mais tout de même...

Toute la journée, il se demanda qui avait bien pu déposer les fleurs. Un membre de la division ? Ikkaku ? ... le capitaine ? Non, ça n'était pas leur genre. Quelqu'un d'une autre division ? Mais qui, alors ? Il ne manquait pas d'admirateurs, certes, mais pas un aurait osé traverser l'Horrible Onzième avec un bouquet de fleurs, sous peine d'être écharpé. Et puis, la ressemblance des fleurs avec celles de Ruri'iro Kujaku était étonnante... Ca ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Et dans le Seireitei, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait survécu à une utilisation de son sabre. Alors est-ce qu'Hisagi était vraiment responsable ? Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas séduisant, c'était plutôt flatteur d'avoir attiré son attention... mais il était atrocement sérieux. Peut-être un peu trop pour Yumichika, qui n'était quand même pas un membre de la Onzième Division pour rien. Mais enfin, il allait falloir qu'il éclaircisse ça.

D'un pas gracieux bien que décidé, il prit le chemin de la Neuvième Division, faisant tourner toutes les têtes sur son passage. Personne ne l'arrêta. Bien sûr, personne n'aurait osé. Le vice-capitaine était installé à son bureau, des montagnes de papiers tout autour de lui, et l'air particulièrement absorbé. Yumichika toqua deux fois au cadre de la porte, lui faisant lever la tête, puis s'invita à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui. Hisagi eut l'air surpris, mais il l'invita tout de même à s'asseoir et demanda poliment :

- Que puis-je pour vous, Ayasegawa-san ?

- M'avez-vous envoyé des fleurs ?

La question posée de manière directe amena une expression très intriguée sur le visage du vice-capitaine, qui répéta lentement :

- Vous envoyer des fleurs ?

- Des fleurs, oui. J'ai trouvé des fleurs devant chez moi ce matin - ou dois-je dire qu'elles m'ont trouvé - et je me demandais qui pouvait bien avoir eu l'idée de les déposer.

- Et vous avez pensé à moi.

- Vous êtes le seul à avoir vu la véritable forme de mon sabre, et à avoir survécu pour le raconter.

Hisagi cligna des yeux, lentement, plusieurs fois, et répondit :

- Je... ne vois pas le rapport.

Soupir yumichikesque agacé.

- Les fleurs que j'ai reçues sont les mêmes que celles de mon shikai. Dois-je vous faire un dessin ?

Hisagi n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre, et Yumichika commençait à être à bout de patience. Il se leva, s'appuya des deux mains sur le bureau, se penchant vers le vice-capitaine, et demanda :

- Est-ce vous qui avez déposé ce matin, devant ma porte, un bouquet de lys blanc, oui ou non, vice-capitaine Hisagi ?

Celui-ci joignit un instant les mains derrière la tête pour s'étirer, puis se leva lui aussi, forçant Yumichika à lever la tête. Il lui dit alors, du ton las de celui qui a fait preuve d'assez de patience :

- Ayasegawa-goseki, je suis quelque peu flatté que, de tous ceux qui souhaiteraient votre compagnie, vous ayez pensé à moi en premier, et que vous soyez venu me poser la question dans mon bureau plutôt que de mettre toute la division sens dessus-dessous. Vous êtes une personne... sympathique et plutôt agréable, je dois dire. Mais je suis au regret de vous réveler que vous n'êtes pas mon genre. Et même, j'ai... déjà quelqu'un. J'espère que vous pourrez trouver la personne qui vous a offert ces fleurs.

Tout en parlant, il le conduisit vers la porte d'une main réconfortante mais autoritaire posée dans son dos. Yumichika n'insista pas, il se sentait idiot d'avoir débarqué comme ça pour poser une question dont il était sûr de la réponse, juste pour se tromper. Il voulut parler, s'excuser peut-être, mais le battant se refermant dans son dos lui coupa la parole. Comment, on le mettait dehors comme le dernier importun venu ! Il sortit du bâtiment d'un pas moins bien gracieux et bien plus furieux qu'à l'aller, et fila tout droit jusqu'à ses quartiers. Tant pis pour la division, ils se débrouilleraient bien sans lui. Lui, il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé pour la journée. Il verrouilla la porte, passa sans accorder un seul regard aux fleurs, et alla se laisser tomber sur son lit. Foi de Yumichika, il trouverait bien qui était responsable de cette humiliation !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Il fit l'effort, tout de même, de sortir de sa tanière à l'occasion de la beuverie habituelle de la soirée. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mêler aux autres, mais si on ne le voyait pas, on allait jaser. Peut-être même parler des fleurs ou de sa visite chez Hisagi. Non, il fallait qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Il se recoiffa donc, arrangea ses vêtements, ses plumes, satisfait que rien ne puisse se lire sur son visage. Il traversa la Division jusqu'au dojo où tout le monde était déjà à des stades divers (mais assez avancés) d'ivresse, et s'assit avec sa grâce habituelle près de son capitaine. Kenpachi lui versa un verre de sake qu'il accepta. Ikkaku était déjà fort occupé à danser sur l'une des tables, et il le regarda faire. En temps normal, il aurait pris des paris sur le temps qu'il allait durer, ou tenté de le faire descendre. Ou, s'il était assez ivre, il serait lui aussi monté sur la table. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il était perturbé. Et tout en écoutant Yachiru parler de tout et de rien, et les autres rire et chanter, tout en assurant son rôle qui consistait à répondre et lancer des piques, il observait ses camarades. Si ce n'était pas Hisagi qui avait amené les fleurs, ça devait être l'un d'eux, parce qu'il n'avait attiré l'attention de personne d'autre qui aurait eu le courage de venir ici. Donc un membre de sa propre division serait allé cueillir des fleurs au mépris des règles implicites, pour les déposer devant sa porte. Mais qui ?

Il jetait des coups d'oeil dans la foule en espérant être discret. Son admirateur secret était-il là, en train de l'observer sans être remarqué, lui aussi ? Dans ce cas, il était probablement plus discret que lui... Ceci dit, il espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Les hommes de la Division étaient tous des guerriers sans peur, des amateurs de combat et de la bouteille. Mais pour les domaines de la délicatesse et de la sensibilité, ils semblaient ne pas avoir été fournis. Pour eux, tout commençait et finissait avec une épée. Ils ne faisaient pas vraiment la différence entre le combat et l'amour, entre se taper dessus et s'envoyer en l'air, et ils mettaient la même brutalité et la même sauvagerie dans les deux. Et le même manque de raffinement. Peut-être que les fleurs indiquaient que son admirateur secret était un peu plus sensible que les autres, mais ça n'y changeait pas grand-chose. Il devait bien admettre, il n'était pas vraiment partant pour se retrouver entre les mains d'un de ces individus. Le ciel seul savait ce qu'une brute pareille pourrait faire avec une chose aussi délicate et précieuse que lui dans les mains ! En fait, il espérait que son admirateur n'était pas dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, personne ne regardait particulièrement dans sa direction, ils étaient tous bien trop occupés par la danse d'Ikkaku et quelques autres. Bon. Au temps pour l'hypothèse d'une seconde créature raffinée dans la Division. Mais il finirait bien par trouver qui était cette mystérieuse personne.

* * *

En ce moment, je participe au NaNo, alors j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire de nouvelles choses. Heureusement, j'ai plein de vieilles choses en réserve à vous poster ! Restez branchés !

En attendant, un peu d'humiliation pour le pauvre Yumi, et Ikkaku qui danse à poil, pour vous faire patienter !

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Bleach pas à Wilwy. Wilwy triste. Wilwy manger chocolat. Wilwy contente.

**Total :** 1859 mots

Le lendemain matin, pas de fleurs. Yumichika eut une seconde pour se demander s'il était déçu ou soulagé, puis un éclair de couleur vive attira son regard. Accroché juste à côté de sa porte, il y avait un nouveau bouquet. Un bouquet de jolies plumes multicolores, de toutes les tailles. Certaines assez fines pour qu'il puisse les accrocher à son oeil, d'autres qui atteignaient la longueur de son bras, formant des courbes gracieuses. Cette fois-ci, plus d'hésitation. Ce n'était pas un cadeau quelconque, je genre de choses qu'on offrait à une pure jeune fille pour montrer son affection. C'était un cadeau réfléchi, pensé, préparé avec soin. Le cadeau de quelqu'un qui connaissait la personne à qui il s'adressait. Un cadeau raffiné. Yumichika ramena le bouquet à l'intérieur, et décida de remplacer les plumes qu'il arborait habituellement par deux nouvelles. Histoire de marquer le coup. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il attirerait l'attention de son admirateur.

Hélas, personne ne réagit. Du moins, pas davantage que ceux qui se tournaient sur son passage comme tous les jours. Qui donc pouvait avoir eu l'idée de lui offrir, d'abord des fleurs, ensuite de jolies plumes ? Ca ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de sa division. Peut-être quelqu'un d'une autre. Une personne sensible et délicate d'une autre Division, une de ces divisions peuplées de gens certes moins combattifs, mais plus subtils. Certainement un officier. Il fallait bien être un officier pour être aussi raffiné. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire le tour de toutes les Divisions pour trouver le responsable. Ca n'allait pas être facile, certes, mais découvrir son admirateur secret nécessitait bien quelques sacrifices !

Il commença donc par la Dixième Division, la Douzième étant peuplée d'un peu trop de scientifiques complètement cinglés. Est-ce que le capitaine Hitsugaya aurait pu lui envoyer des fleurs et des plumes ? D'accord, c'était encore un enfant... physiquement, du moins. Quant au reste, il n'en savait strictement rien. Il ne s'intéressait pas aux enfants, mais c'était flatteur d'être la cible des premiers émois amoureux de quelqu'un, d'une passion maladroite et adolescente... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit jusqu'à ce que le petit capitaine ne lui ordonne d'un ton aussi glacial et tranchant que son sabre que s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, aurait-il l'amabilité de décamper avant qu'il ne décide de le transformer en statue de glace, puisqu'il n'avait visiblement rien de mieux à faire que de rester planté là comme un ornement à plumes. Yumichika obtempéra, se faisant la remarque qu'il préférait encore se passer de lui, si c'était son admirateur.

La Huitième Division, ensuite (à la Neuvième, il avait déjà testé Hisagi, et le nouveau capitaine était bien trop... rugueux pour pouvoir convenir). Le capitaine Kyouraku avait certes des goûts assez... particuliers, il n'y avait qu'à regarder son kimono rose à fleurs et le fait qu'il était toujours plus ou moins ivre, mais il avait tout de même une certaine distinction, et il était aimable. Alors pourquoi pas lui, en effet. S'il lui demandait entre deux bouteilles, il y avait une chance qu'il obtienne une réponse. Il frappa donc deux petits coups à la porte, l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse comme à son habitude... et la referma bien vite. Et s'éloigna à petits pas très discrets. Certes, il avait entendu des rumeurs sur le capitaine de la Huitième, il adorait les rumeurs. Tout le monde les avait entendues, d'ailleurs. Mais entre entendre un bruit de couloir sur le fait que lui et le capitaine Ukitake entretenaient une relation, et les trouver tous les deux sur le bureau recouvert du kimono rose, Kyouraku uniquement vêtu de ses épingles à cheveux, et visiblement très impliqués l'un avec l'autre, il y avait une marge qu'il n'était pas près à franchir. Comment allait-il pouvoir les regarder en face à présent, il se le demandait...

Il passa gracieusement la Septième Division (le capitaine Komamura n'aurait jamais pu entrer dans leur division sans se faire remarquer, et Iba détestait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une fleur, il lui aurait plutôt offert un animal qu'il avait tué de ses mains, ou quelque chose du genre), pour arriver à la Sixième. Où il ne restait exactement que quarante-deux secondes. Le temps de croiser la route du capitaine et de son vice-capitaine, de sentir peser sur lui le regard extrêmement glacial du capitaine Kuchiki, qui disait clairement "hors de mon chemin, paysan !", et la manière admirative, et même énamourée, de Renji de le regarder. Pas d'admirateur pour lui ici.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la Cinquième, il marqua une hésitation. S'il y avait bien une division qu'on pouvait qualifier d'asile de fous, c'était celle-ci. Entre le capitaine qui écoutait sa musique d'humain à longueur de temps, l'horrible Aizen condamné aux travaux forcés, l'une des deux vice-capitaines qui passait son temps à hurler et frapper, et Grimmjow qui passait son temps vautré sur l'un ou l'autre canapé... Mais enfin, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de divisions à examiner, alors autant y aller. Le capitaine Hirako... pas la peine d'essayer. Ni Aizen. Enfin Aizen, surtout, il n'avait absolument pas envie d'approcher cet individu plus que nécessaire, et à moins de cinquante mètres. Restait... Grimmjow... Comme si cette créature pouvait avoir un quelconque sentiment envers quoi que ce soit, à part une envie de tout réduire en lambeaux. Enfin... autant y aller... Il se faufila dans le jardin derrière le bâtiment, où la panthère était en train de se vautrer au soleil. L'Espada ouvrit un oeil en le sentant approcher, et demanda dans un grognement :

- Qu'est-c'qu'tu fous là, Princesse ?

- Ne m'appelle pas princesse, Espada.

- Bien, Ayasegawa-hime. Qu'est-c'qu'tu fous là, Shinigami ?

- Je cherche quelqu'un...

- Super histoire, chérie. Va la raconter à quelqu'un qu'ça intéresse, coupa Grimmjow avec un baîllement.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, misérable créature, ou je te règle ton compte !

- Ah ouais ? T'aurais pas peur d'abîmer ta manucure ?

- Va te faire voir, sale bête.

Pour la peine, il lui assena un coup de pied qui l'envoya rouler, crachant et grognant, droit dans un buisson. Le temps qu'il s'en extraie, des feuilles dans les cheveux, Yumichika était déjà sorti de la division, les poings serrés, se jurant qu'il n'approcherait plus jamais un seul Arrancar. On ne pouvait pas parler à ces créatures ! Si Grimmjow, on ne savait comment, avait réussi à trouver un tant soit peu d'intelligence pour faire attention à lui, il ne voulait absolument pas de cette attention, et tant pis pour lui !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cette mésaventure l'avait découragé d'aller chercher son admirateur dans les autres divisions. Mais enfin, pour encore un instant, la curiosité restait la plus forte. Et la Quatrième Division comportait un certain nombre d'individus plutôt regardables et assez sensibles. Bien sûr, ils étaient faibles au combat, mais après tout, des cadeaux n'impliquaient pas qu'il doive absolument se jeter sur celui qui les lui avait offerts. Bien que ça lui paraissait étonnant qu'un de ces soigneurs ait réussi à entrer à la Onzième et à en ressortir en vie. Mais enfin, on ne savait jamais.

Encore une fois, son entrée attira l'attention de tous ceux qui étaient là. Forcément, un membre de la Onzième Division qui venait de son plein gré à la Quatrième Division, c'était au moins un signe de la fin du monde. Ou un plan d'Aizen. Ou quelque chose du genre. Du coup, la réaction générale fut de se cacher ou de prendre l'air très occupé, et de regarder du coin de l'oeil ce qui pouvait bien amener Yumichika ici. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires. Heureusement, avant qu'il ait le temps d'attraper le premier soigneur venu et le secouer comme un prunier, le capitaine Unohana elle-même vint à sa rencontre. Il s'inclina devant elle, et elle demanda :

- Puis-je savoir ce qui amène le Cinquième Siège de la Onzième Division ici, Ayasegawa-san ? Y aurait-il des blessés ?

- Je vous rassure, capitaine Unohana, tout va bien. Je me demandais simplement si l'un de vos soigneurs ne se serait pas rendu chez nous dans la matinée.

Unohana ne sourcilla pas, mais dans son esprit, toutes les sonneries d'alarme se déclenchèrent. Si Yumichika était là, ça voulait dire que Yachiru avait mis en action son plan pour mettre ses deux "parents" ensemble. Et le Cinquième Siège n'était pas, mais absolument pas sur la bonne piste. Ce qui comptait, avant tout, c'était bien sûr d'épargner sa division. Elle lui fit aimablement la remarque :

- Aucun de mes soigneurs ne s'est rendu chez vous, Ayasegawa-san, j'en suis absolument sûre.

Yumichika aurait bien voulu insister, mais un frisson glacial courut le long de son dos, signe que le capitaine n'accepterait probablement pas d'objection. Il se contenta donc de s'incliner et de sortir dignement.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pour faire court, aucune des expéditions de Yumichika ne porta de fruits. Rose était bien trop occupé avec ses "poussins" et Kensei qui persistait à le traiter de maman poule pour être son homme (dommage, il avait de la classe), Ulquiorra, ce n'était... pas son genre, la Deuxième Division lui faisait trop peur, et la Douzième était pleine de fous. Il tenta bien, pourtant, d'y jeter un minuscule coup d'oeil. Akon alluma une cigarette et annonça qu'il avait déjà ce qu'il lui fallait, avant de lui cracher sa fumée au visage, le faisant tousser à fendre l'âme. Szayel prétendit que c'était lui qui avait laissé les fleurs et les plumes, parce qu'un aussi joli specimen méritait le meilleur, et il n'aurait pas été contre se livrer à quelques petites expériences sur lui. Yumichika commençait à se dire que c'était une très mauvaise idées d'être venu, surtout que l'Espada commençait à s'approcher dangereusement, mais Mayuri rappela sèchement son assistant au travail. Le Cinquième Siège en profita pour prendre ses jambes à son cou, et disparaître sans laisser de traces. Et avec tout ça, il ne savait TOUJOURS pas qui était son admirateur secret. Décidémment, cette histoire n'en valait pas la chandelle. Trop d'efforts, il avait mieux à faire ! Et il se jura, jura, que non, il n'allait plus chercher de qui il s'agissait, et qu'il retournerait à ses activités habituelles. Tant pis pour la curiosité !

* * *

Et nous revoilà sur les ondes, avec un nouveau chapitre qui vise à ridiculiser encore plus Yumi ! Parce qu'on aime ridiculiser Yumi ! Pauvre Yumi...

En ce moment, je poste vraiment peu, mais c'est pas ma faute, votre Honneur ! Comprenez donc, il y a eu le NaNo, puis j'ai été malade, et maintenant j'écris un truc très long, avec plein de Yumi, dont il faudrait réécrire tout le début, et c'est pour ça que je peux pas le poster. En plus, avec Choupiorra et les drabbles encore dans les caisses... Autant dire que je vais être méchamment occupée jusqu'en 2015 à peu près.

Je pense aussi à changer mon nom d'auteur d'IthilWilwarin, qui est un peu lourd, en Wilwy ou Wilwy Waylan, qui est mon nom de plume (enfin de clavier) de toute façon. Vous en pensez quoi ? Votre avis dans les...

Reviews ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas de Bleach pour moi !

**Total :** 1600 mots

**Warning :** rien

**Béta-lecture :** Beautiful Draco

Yachiru n'était pas contente du tout ! Ses deux parents étaient tout aussi bêtes l'un que l'autre. Ken-chan ne remarquait pas à quel point Plume-chan était bien pour lui, et Plume-Chan n'avait pas encore pensé que les cadeaux pouvaient être de la part de Ken-chan. D'accord, ils n'étaient pas vraiment de sa part. Ken-chan n'était pas le genre à offrir des cadeaux, alors Yachiru s'en était occupée. D'abord, elle lui avait amené des jolies fleurs, comme celle qu'elle avait vu une fois par terre, chez lui. Mais ça n'avait pas marché, il avait pensé que c'était Shuu-chan qui les lui avait envoyés. Alors que tout le monde savait que Shuu-chan n'aimait pas Plume-chan ! Elle lui avait ensuite amené de jolies plumes, pour qu'il puisse les porter ou les mettre chez lui. Mais là encore, il n'avait pas deviné. Il avait fait tout le tour du Gotei, et il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que c'était son capitaine qui pouvait être à l'origine des cadeaux. Il n'était même pas venu le voir, alors qu'il était allé à la Douzième ! Non, vraiment, il était trop bête ! Il allait encore falloir qu'elle lui offre un cadeau, et peut-être qu'elle lui donne un indice, pour qu'il devine !

Et puis, il fallait aussi qu'elle s'occupe de Ken-chan ! Parce que c'était bien joli, de tenter de séduire sa maman en son nom, mais si son papa n'en avait rien à faire, ils n'allaient pas aller bien loin ! Et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment aller demander conseil à Re-chan, parce qu'elle lui dirait probablement encore qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler de ces histoires, que c'était des choses de grands et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à pousser le destin. Sauf que si personne ne s'en mêlait, Ken-chan resterait tout seul et triste, et Yumi aussi, de son côté. Et personne ne serait amoureux de personne. Et ça, ça n'allait pas !

Yachiru se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers les principaux bâtiments de la Division. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et Ken-chan voulait qu'elle rentre à l'heure pour le repas. Pas qu'il tienne particulièrement à lui inculquer les bonnes manières, mais que ça lui évitait d'avoir à la chercher après son propre repas, et la corvée de devoir la faire manger. Elle retrouva le capitaine sur la terrasse derrière le bâtiment qui leur servait de maison. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne portait pas son uniforme, mais un kimono de couleur sombre, et ses cheveux étaient pour une fois libérés de sa coiffure habituelle et retombaient sur sa nuque. Yachiru sauta sur son épaule sans s'embarrasser de manière, et s'exclama :

- Tu t'es fait tout beau, Ken-chan ! T'as une raison ? C'est pour quelqu'un ?

Kenpachi ne réagit pas particulièrement, comme si c'était normal de se faire escalader par des petites filles à cheveux roses (mais pour lui, ça l'était probablement), et grogna :

- Mon uniforme était plein de sang. Si j'l'avais gardé, l'autre aurait râlé que j'allais dégueulasser ses efforts, ou un truc du genre...

Pas difficile de rater la pointe de mépris à "l'autre". Yachiru châtia l'offense en tirant sur une mèche et cria :

- Faut pas l'appeler l'autre ! Il est gentil comme tout, Yumi ! Et puis il a raison, tu mets du sang partout !

Kenpachi se contenta de grogner et de la laisser tirer sur ses cheveux. La petite se rappela que son but, c'était de convaincre son capitaine-et-père-adoptif-même-s'il-le-niait que Yumichika serait la parfaite mère et que donc, il était censé tomber amoureux de lui dans la minute. Bon, peut-être pas. Mais quelque chose dans l'idée. Elle descendit donc de son perchoir, s'assit sagement à côté de lui, et demanda de sa voix la plus gentille :

- Dis, Ken-chan, pourquoi j'ai pas de maman ?

Ken-chan n'eut pas vraiment l'air surpris, mais il fallait bien dire qu'avec elle, il avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas la question la plus bizarre qu'elle lui avait posée, pas même cette semaine ! Mais c'était certainement la plus sérieuse, et il prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de répondre dans un grognement :

- T'en avais pas au Rukongai, tu t'souviens ? C'est pour ça que j't'ai emmenée.

- Oui, ça je sais ! C'est pas ce que je veux savoir !

- C'quoi, alors ?

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien ! Yachiru fit appel à toute sa patience, et demanda à nouveau :

- Je veux dire, maintenant. Pourquoi j'ai pas de maman ?

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules. Ce qui n'avançait vraiment pas son plan. Elle insista donc :

- Pourquoi t'es tout seul ? T'as pas d'amoureuse ? Ni d'amoureux ?

Kenpachi poussa un soupir, le plus long qu'elle ait jamais entendu, le plus préoccupé, aussi. Mais toujours pas de réponse. Elle allait le relancer avec subtilité, quand il lui posa à son tour une question :

- Pourquoi tu veux absolument une maman ? T'en as pas besoin. Tu m'as moi, t'as toute la division.

Yachiru lui jeta le plus grand regard rempli de larmes qu'il ait vu.

- Les mamans, elles te consolent et te câlinent, te racontent des histoires et t'apprennent des choses. Les mamans, elles t'aiment toujours. Et elles aiment les papas aussi. J'veux une maman pour qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle t'aime et pour que tu sois plus tout seul !

- T'as déjà l'aut... Ayasegawa qui s'occupe de toi comme ça, répondit Kenpachi, maintenant un peu embarrassé. Ca changerait quoi d'avoir une maman ?

- Ca changerait que tu serais plus seul, puisque t'es mon papa et que les mamans aiment les papas !

Elle réfléchit un instant et ajouta, avec un petit sourire :

- Mais je veux pas changer de maman.

- T'as dit que t'avais pas de maman.

- Et toi, t'as dit que j'en avais déjà une !

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Kenpachi réalise ce qu'elle était en train de dire, et il s'exclama :

- Quoi ? Tu veux que moi et l'autre... ?

- Soyons sérieux, fit Yachiru d'un ton pragmatique, j'veux une maman et tu reconnais que Plume-chan, c'est déjà ma maman. Il s'occupe bien de moi et de toi aussi. Tu serais plus tout seul et moi, j'aurais ma maman.

- C'est non, 'Chiru. Je n'aime pas Ayasegawa. Il peut rester ta maman, j'm'en fiche. Il s'occupe bien de toi. Mais j'suis pas amoureux. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- Mais Plume-chan, il est joli, et gentil ! Pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ?

- Parce que je l'trouve ni joli, ni gentil, qu'il me casse les pieds la moitié du temps, et que c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout !

Il pensait la conversation finie, mais Yachiru n'allait pas lâcher le morceau comme ça. Elle demanda, d'un ton innocent au possible :

- Si tu le trouve pas joli, pourquoi tu le regardes pendant des heures lorsqu'il fait de la paperasse? Et si tu le trouves pas gentil, pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui te ramène ton sake et tout ?

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de s'en sortir...

- Tu m'agaces, avec tes questions, grogna-t-il Va manger, avant qu'l'autre s'énerve. Dis-lui que j'serai là plus tard.

Yachiru bondit sur ses pieds et disparut, le laissant tout seul avec sa bouteille de sake. Il s'en resservit un verre et le but cul-sec. Cette gamine et ses questions... Bien sûr, il l'adorait plus que tout au monde, mais parfois, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être fatiguante... Depuis qu'elle s'était mis en tête cette drôle d'idée de maman, et d'aller bassiner Unohana avec ça, elle était bizarre. Comme son idée de le caser à tout prix avec Ayasegawa. Il en avait été réduit à mentir sur lui pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Enfin, mentir à moitié. C'est vrai que son cinquième siège était extrêmement agaçant, avec son obsession de la beauté, et sa manière ridicule de se tortiller. Bon, d'un autre côté, il était utile à la division, il se battait bien, et il était plutôt agréable à regarder. Du moins, quand il n'était pas en train de se vanter, de faire des mines, de s'admirer, ou d'être admiré. En fait, quand il ne savait pas qu'on le regardait alors qu'il était occupé. Mais finir en couple avec lui ? Ca n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, certainement pas. Il serait peut-être agréable pour s'envoyer en l'air, mais à part ça, il risquerait probablement de l'étrangler bien trop rapidement. Non vraiment, Ayasegawa et lui n'étaient absolument pas faits pour aller ensemble. Il pourrait continuer à servir de "maman" à Yachiru, comme lui était son père, mais ça n'irait pas plus loin. Il était parfaitement content comme ça. Avec un soupir, il vida sa bouteille, et se rendit lui aussi à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire crier après par "l'autre"...

* * *

Spéciale kass-dédi à Beautiful Draco sans qui j'aurais jamais, jamais fini ce chapitre, parce que j'ai méchamment galéré pour les dialogues !

Enfin la suite ! Enfin enfin ! Je sais que ça a pris du temps, mais j'ai fait plein plein de drabbles entre temps, et j'avais pas trop d'inspiration... C'est pas facile, les dialogues avec Yachiru.

Et pis... et pis... et pis que dire ? Ken-chan en kimono sombre avec les cheveux lâchés, c'est GAAAAAH !

Normalement, encore un chapitre, et pis c'est fini ! :D

Review ? :3


End file.
